Paul Waldron
Paul Matthew Waldron __TOC__ Early life On December 15th, 1975, Paul Matthew Waldron was born to Richard and Samantha Waldron in the small town of Willowshire, Denver. His sister Kimberly Waldron was born five years later. The majority of his childhood life was spent with his father and sister, learning to operate crossbows - the weapon that would serve as his protection from the vampires he was destined to hunt. As a teenager, Paul met fellow Willowshire High School student, Destiny Caldwell, and not long after they became a couple. Paul failed to graduate from high school, despite his girlfriend's protests. He instead dedicated his time to hunting and eliminating the threat that seemed to be growing throughout Willowshire. The couple continued to see each other despite his absence at school, and he played the role of an auto-mechanic as a side job to keep Destiny from growing suspicious. Destiny The couple wed the week of Paul's 24th birthday, and not long after, it was discovered that Destiny was with child. Paul knew that he couldn't keep his true identity as a vampire hunter secret from his wife. She refused to believe him at first. Despite Paul's relentless refusals, he gave in to Destiny's demands that it be proved to her that there truly were vampires. In time, she came to understand just what lingered in the small town they grew up in. She joined him occasionally on his hunting trips until she became bedridden during the remainder of her pregnancy. Alexis Waldron was born that September. After a four months of recovery, Destiny insisted upon joining Paul on the hunt once again. He tried to refuse her request, insisting that she needed to stay home with the newborn child. Destiny assured him that she would be safe with a babysitter, and he reluctantly agreed. In late January, Paul took Destiny out with him on what would be her final hunt at his side. The vampire he had been hunting had not been an ordinary fledgling, but a vampire lord by the name of Raziel. The vampire attacked ruthlessly and took Destiny, leaving Paul to believe his wife had been slain. He struggled with caring for the four-month-old daughter he had been left with and protecting her from the evil he hunted, but ultimately decided she would be safest someplace else. He took her Janet and Desmond Hobbs, friends he had known through high school, who had no children of their own, and explained the situation to them. They agreed to care for Alexis and to convince her that Paul was her uncle, giving him the opportunity to watch her age, while keeping her out of danger. Paul gave them strict orders to let him tell his daughter the truth when 'the timing was right'. The blood of hunters ran in the Waldron family, and he knew it was inevitable that some day his precious child would need the same training that he and his sister experienced in their youth. Over time, he adjusted as well as he could to the loss of his wife and daughter and opened an auto shop in Willowshire. He didn't end his battle against the vampires and searched relentlessly for the particular one that took Destiny from him. feud against salem, destiny being alive, forgiving alex for destiny's death, going to florida, death, grandchildren, etc. Death Paul fell to his death in a cavern in Florida { i ain't giving no spoilers}[[Category:Waldron]][[Category:Hunter]][[Category:Twin Souls]][[Category:Hybrid]][[Category:Sacrifice]][[Category:Paul Waldron]] Personality Physical Description =